A Wave Of Discord
by motown lady
Summary: What happens when Dean MacGuire pays a visit to Amanda? Set at the middle of the fourth season. Since we don't know too much about Dean, this will be off canon and AU.
1. Chapter 1

A Wave Of Discord

Chapter 1

Amanda was in the kitchen one Saturday afternoon when the doorbell rang.

Phillip answered the door and couldn't believe his eyes at seeing Dean MacGuire of all people there! He queried, "What are you doing here?"

Dean cleared his throat and remarked, "Your mom invited me for lunch. She didn't tell you?"

Then Amanda appeared and responded, "Hi, Dean. Phillip, don't be rude. Let him in, please."

Phillip opened the door wide and promptly walked to the family room ignoring him and shocking Amanda!

She commented, "Young Man, come back here and apologize this minute!"

Phillip shook his head and muttered, "I'm outta here."

Without another word, he headed out the back slamming the door!

Dean shrugged remarking, "Well, that could have gone better."

Amanda sighed and shaking her head replied, "I'm really sorry. He's at that difficult age, you know?"

As Dean followed her into the kitchen he silently thought, It wasn't much better when he was younger. Then he remarked, "Your mother and Jamie. Where are they?"

Amanda was getting their iced tea ready to bring over to the kitchen table along with their sandwiches and stated, "Mother took Jamie and some friends to a movie."

Dean shrugged, "Gee, I sure know how to clear a house."

But Amanda shook her head and responded, "No, you did no such thing. Jamie asked me about the movie two weeks ago before I'd even talked to you. Here, let's sit down. Everything's ready."

As they sat and began to eat Amanda asked,"You said this was important. What's on your mind, Dean?"

Dean took a bite of his sandwich and swallowed stating, "Well, do you remember the place we stayed in when we had our vacation in Arkansas?"

Amanda pondered the question a moment and then nodded replying, "Oh, yeah. The cabin near the lake. It was very nice. What about it?"

Dean remarked, "Well, I bought it over a year ago thinking I'd be using it a lot on vacations, but since moving to L.A. to get that meterologist job at the station KTLA I really haven't had the time to head out there. So I was wondering if perhaps you and Dotty and the boys would like to have it for yourselves...or anyone else you might know?"

Amanda sighed and responded, "Dean, is that your way of asking if I'm seeing anyone? Well, the answer is yes I am, but he and I are far too busy at IFF to get away that often."

Dean nodded thoughtfully and replied, "Oh, that's right. Dotty mentioned that in her last letter to me-"

Amanda was perplexed and answered, "Wait. What? You write to each other? Don't get me wrong. I'm not upset. Just surprised that's all."

Changing the subject Amanda stated, "So, tell me about L.A. Do you like your job? I'll bet it's beautiful there..."

Meanwhile Lee was driving by the park on the way to Amanda's house when he spotted Phillip alone by the swings.

Turning the car around he drove into a parking space and shut off his engine, getting out of the car.

As he got closer he noticed Phillip's sour expression and stated, "Hey Chief. What's going on? You all right?"

Phillip merely shook his head as he sat on a swing and turned around and around until the chains twisted as he replied angrily, "No. That stupid weather guy is back and he's probably trying to worm his way back into Mom's life! She invited him for lunch for some dumb reason. Anyway, I'm staying here until that jerk's gone-"

Lee put up a hand and stated, "Hey . C'mon now. What's this about?"

Phillip remarked, "I dunno. I just thought maybe we'd never see him again. I mean, why would Mom invite him for lunch all of a sudden? It doesn't make sense. She's dating you so she doesn't need him around, right?"

Lee shook his head and responded, "Relax, Pal. They're just friends. And anyway, your mom told me he was coming over."

Phillip blinked at him surprised answering, "Whoa! And you're not mad?"

Lee chuckled, "No. When you first start dating Phillip, you'll meet a lot of different girls and I'm sure your mother dated a few guys before settling on your dad. And sometimes things don't seem to work out and relationships end. It took your mom and me a while before we found out we liked each other in the dating sense."

Lee then maneuvered the swing to straighten it out and then sat down next to Phillip and queried, " What made you think Dean was the reason your dad didn't come back? I'm sure your parents explained why they were getting a divorce. I mean, she didn't know Dean then anyway."

Phillip sighed and remarked, "Well, after him she didn't go out a lot and so I thought maybe she and Dad would get back together."

Swallowing hard he stated, "I'm sorry, Lee. You're a great guy and all, but-"

Lee nodded slowly and replied, "I know what you're trying to say here, Chief. And my feelings aren't hurt at all. See, we're all still trying to get familiar with each other and it takes time. But if we all work together, it'll come out all right in the end. Listen, have you told your mom any of your feelings here?"

Phillip shook his head and sadly responded, "I-I didn't want her to hate me."

Lee gently brought Phillip's chin up to him and remarked softly, "Hey... you know that wouldn't happen in a million years. And she loves you guys more than anything. You know that, right?"

Phillip felt tears come to his eyes as he nodded and asked somberly, "So, what now?"

Lee sighed and gestured him to stand up as he did and cleared his throat stating, "Well, why don't we go back to the house and if Dean is still there then you can try talking to him. You know, meet him at least halfway? I'm sure he's not that bad a guy."

Phillip chuckled responding, "Says the guy that's dating my mom now and wants to see this guy for himself-heh, heh."

Lee sputtered and pointed to the car, "Would'ja just go to the car and get in?"

As Phillip went ahead of him still amused Lee followed slowly thinking, Wow, kids are something else!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Wave Of Discord

Chapter 2

Lee and Phillip entered the house as Dean was getting ready to leave.

Amanda was just finishing the dishes and putting them on the rack when she saw Phillip and stated, "We'll discuss your behavior to Dean later but right now I think you owe him a sincere apology right now, Young Man!"

Phillip knew by his mother's face that she meant business and slowly nodded as he replied, "Yes, Mom."

Looking at Lee who simply gave him a wink of encouragement Phillip sighed and then stated to Dean, "Uh, Dean? Could we talk for a second...outside?"

Lee then stepped forward and responded to Dean while shaking his hand,"Hi. I'm Lee Stetson."

Looking at Amanda he remarked, "I hope you weren't too worried."

Amanda shook her head and shrugged answering lightly, "No. I knew he was upset. He was at the park, right?"

Lee nodded and half smiled at her and replied gently, "Yeah. I thought I'd talk to him and get him calmed down before I brought him home."

Amanda nodded and stated, "Good move."

Dean smiled and grinned remarking, "Just what I would've done. Listen Amanda, I'm gonna leave through the back when Phil and I are done, okay? It was really great to see you and thanks for lunch, too."

He went to give Amanda a hug and stated in her ear, "Be good."

When he and Phillip went out the back door Lee looked as though he were ready to pound Dean and gritted his teeth stating to Amanda, "First of all, that genius doesn't have any clue what kids are about! And what the hell was that? Be good? What are you, his daughter for God's sake-"

Amanda put up her hands and shushed him responding softly, "Shh. It's okay, Lee. Stop it, all right?"

They went to sit on the family room couch with Lee sighing.

Amanda looked at him pointedly and remarked, "Well, go ahead and ask me."

Lee cocked his head to the side and looking at her replied, "Ask you what?"

Amanda sighed and responded, "Go ahead and ask me what Dean wanted-"

Lee shook his head chuckling and replied, "I don't care what the jerk wanted. What's important here is Phillip, and-"

Amanda stated firmly, "Lee! He was here because he wanted to give me the cabin we stayed at on the vacation we took to Arkansas. Turns out he bought the place over a year ago and now he doesn't really have the time to invest in it. He's too busy in L.A. being a meteorologist, so you can stop with the jealous act, Mister!"

Lee stammered replying, "M-Me, jealous? Give me a break. How about you with the girls you've met over the years. Leslie, for example-"

Amanda protested hotly remarking, "Ooh! You promised not to bring that up! Besides, I even said she wouldn't understand you or what you did-"

Lee put up a hand and answered, "I'm sorry, okay? Really. Let's concentrate on Phillip for right now, all right?"

Amanda nodded and swallowed hard stating, "I don't understand why he's still upset about Dean. It's been a while since Dean and I broke up. In fact, he seemed rather glad when Dean wasn't around anymore."

Lee nodded and remarked, "Yeah well, he and I talked for a while. Let me fill you in on a few things..."

Meanwhile Dean and Phillip were sitting at the picnic table and Dean looked at his watch and then at Phillip stating, "What's up, Phil? I don't mean to rush you but I have a plane to catch-"

Phillip got up and replied gesturing toward the back gate, "Well, go ahead then. I really didn't have a lot to say anyway-"

Dean shook his head and remarked, "What is with you, Phil? When your mom and I were together, I tried to do things with both you guys but you just didn't care-"

Phillip shook his head responding, "First, my name is Phillip. No one, not even my dad calls me Phil. Second, I want to apologize for earlier and tell you why I was mad."

Dean nodded carefully and answered, "Okay. I'm listening."

Phillip took a deep breath letting it out slowly and he stated, " I didn't know you were coming and when I saw you at the door- well, I thought maybe you were trying to get back with my mom. I mean, it's been a while since we've seen you. Anyway, I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head and responded, "No, Phillip. She and I are not back together. I was asking her if she'd like a cabin I own in Arkansas that we stayed at on our vacation when we dated. She turned me down."

Looking through the patio door at Lee and Amanda he then queried to Phillip, "Say, you don't suppose what's his name would want it?"

Phillip couldn't believe the question and rolled his eyes. He was definitely glad his mother let this one go and shrugged answering, "I don't know. Want me to ask him?"

But then Dean spotted Lee and Amanda getting up from the couch and coming toward the door and got up shaking his head responding, "Uh, no thanks. Great to see you, Phillip. So long!"

He darted out before Lee and Amanda could say anything to him and the two noticed Phillip grinning and Lee inquired, "What's going on?"

Amanda stroked Phillip's head and queried, "I love that smile of yours but it worries me. What happened with Dean, Honey?"

Phillip shook his head and stated, "Don't worry, Mom. I apologized and he explained why he came over."

Looking at Lee then he asked, "So, Lee. Would you want a cabin in Arkansas?"

Lee looked back at Phillip with a pained expression and groaned responding, "Not in a thousand years!"

Giving Amanda a kiss he then remarked, "I gotta go. Call me later, okay?"

Amanda nodded as Phillip got up from the picnic table. She tapped his shoulder and pointing to the couch inside stated, "Go sit down. You and I have to have a talk, okay? I'll be right back. I'm just gonna walk with Lee to his car."

Phillip groaned but did what she asked.

As Lee and Amanda walked out to the curb Lee queried, "Why didn't you tell him Dean was coming? I think he would've been okay with it."

Amanda sighed as they got to the car and she remarked, "Do you remember the story I told you about sugar being put in Dean's gas tank? That's why I didn't tell him-"

Lee shook his head and responded, "Honey, c'mon! He's older now and-"

Amanda nodded and answered, "Yeah, but he knows a lot more about cars. Remember when he was just checking out what was under your hood here? Could've been a real costly mistake."

Lee nodded slowly and gasped as he recalled that day. Luckily, Dotty had to take him and Jamie to school then.

Gulping he stated, "Y-You're right. But listen, don't be too hard on him. He was just thinking about you, that's all."

Amanda nodded and kissed Lee as he was getting in the car and remarked, "I know. But thanks for talking with him. See you later. "

Lee started the car and waved as he pulled away.

Amanda sighed as she headed inside the house. Hopefully this would be a calm talk with Phillip...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Wave Of Discord

Chapter 3

Amanda came back into the house and heading for the family room, sat down next to Phillip on the couch.

She sighed stating, "Okay. So your behavior today was less than stellar. Care to explain?"

Phillip shook his head and remarked, "Not in a thousand years-"

Amanda was floored and protested, "What?! Don't you dare speak to me that way! I'm your mother, remember?"

Phillip realized suddenly what he said to her and quickly retracted it responding, "Uh no, Mom! I-I didn't mean it that way. It was something that Lee said to me earlier-"

Amanda groaned and thought shaking her head, I wonder if it's still a good idea for the boys to hang out with Lee so much all in the name of getting to know him. Hmph.

Then she heard Phillip querying, "Mom? Are you okay?"

Amanda nodded and stated distractedly, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. What did Lee say to you earlier?"

Phillip sighed and responded, "Actually, I remembered that line. How long have you known Lee, anyway?"

Amanda shrugged and remarked, "Three and a half years now. Why? And what line were you talking about?"

Phillip answered, "I remember someone calling one time for you and I asked if it was Dean and he said-"

Amanda joined him in finishing the sentence replying, "Not in a thousand years."

Phillip chuckled and remarked, "Yeah. I asked him about whether he wanted the cabin that Dean wanted to give you that you turned down. I was kidding but he looked kind of mad when he said that."

Amanda nodded slowly and gave her son a half smile. "It's okay, Sweetie. I'm sure Lee understands you were teasing. But back to Dean. What happened with your talk?"

Phillip sighed stating, "Well, he said that while you guys were dating that he did try to do stuff with us but that Jamie and I just didn't care. I think he had the problem, though."

Amanda replied, "Well, I took things slowly because of you boys basically and it was hard for Dean anyway because he hadn't been around kids before."

Phillip nodded and asked, "Did-Did you love him at all?"

Amanda pondered this for a moment and then shrugged remarking," He was certainly willing to get married, but I just didn't feel for him what I felt for your daddy you know?"

Phillip swallowed hard and responded, "Mom, I'm sorry I wasn't nicer to him back then. I-I don't like seeing you sad."

Amanda held him close then and shook her head replying, "Oh, Sweetheart. I don't want you or Jamie to ever blame yourselves over Dean. It didn't work out but that's because he wasn't the one."

Phillip queried, "What about Lee? Do you think he's the one? And how do you know when you found the right person?"

Amanda sighed and remarked, "Well with your daddy and me, we met in college. I went to a different one of course, but we met through friends. I guess at the time we thought we shared the same interests and could have it all. He was going to law school and we'd gotten this house and had you and then later Jamie. Grandma helped us out while Daddy was finishing school-"

Phillip asked, "What about Grandpa?"

Amanda's eyes clouded over for a moment and she stated sadly, "Well, he died while I was still in college. But you remember when Grandma came to live with us, right?"

Phillip nodded slowly and remarked, "Yeah. My friends used to ask me where Dad was. I just told them that he was working out of town mostly."

Amanda swallowed hard and replied softly, "Honey, you know Daddy and I wouldn't have hurt you guys for the world but we just weren't agreeing on things anymore and we didn't want it to affect you. Do you understand?"

Phillip nodded and responded, "So, that's why we had therapy, right?"

Amanda nodded and answered, "Yes, because I knew you both had been hurt when Daddy and I got the divorce. But you know it had nothing to do with you boys, right?"

Phillip sighed and remarked shrugging, "Yeah, we know. Now what about Lee?"

Amanda smiled and stated, "Well, he and I have been working together for three and a half years now and we only just started dating but I guess I'll keep him around-"

Phillip moaned and replied, "Mom!"

Amanda giggled and responded, "Okay, okay! Sheesh. Yes, I definitely think he's the one because he makes me feel like no one else has before. If you're away from someone for a little while and you can't wait to see them again, that's when you know. When you're on the phone with them and you don't want to hang up, that's when you know."

Phillip asked earnestly then, "So, he never makes you mad?"

Amanda laughed out loud and shook her head stating, "Oh-Oh, don't get me wrong! He makes me mad a lot of times!"

Phillip responded, "Like when?"

Amanda recovered slightly and wiped her eyes sighing answering, "Well, he isn't the neatest person. I'm constantly having to look for the documentary film we have to edit so we can get it put on the air. And stubborn-he never likes to be wrong about anything. And sometimes he assumes that I can just drop what I'm doing here and go off with him at a moment's notice without telling me what we're doing."

Phillip shook his head and asked, "But he's the one because-"

Amanda hugged Phillip and replied, "Because he knows when I've had a hard day, when I need to talk and most especially that you two boys are the most important things in my life and that I place your needs above my own in anything I may decide to do."

Phillip remarked shrugging, "Well, do you think you'll get married?"

Amanda answered honestly, "I don't know. How would you feel about that?"

Phillip stated, "I guess it would be okay. I don't know how Jamie feels, but I wouldn't mind."

Amanda sighed and responded smiling, "Okay. Good to know."

Looking at her watch she then got up from the couch and stated, "Well Sweetheart, I'm glad we had this talk. Anything else you want to go over?"

Phillip shook his head and remarked, "No, I'm cool. Thanks, Mom."

Amanda smiled thinking how blessed she was to have Phillip and Jamie in her life and then replied, "You bet. Now, what do you think you guys will want for dinner?"

Phillip stated meekly, "Well since I didn't have lunch can I get something now and then we can ask Jamie when he and Grandma get home?"

Amanda shook her head and stated, "Shoot! That's right, you didn't. Of course, Honey. Go ahead and I'll just check out the freezer, okay?"

The phone rang just then and Amanda answered, "Hello?"

Lee stated, "Hi. Everything okay, now?"

Amanda smiled as she saw Phillip make a big sandwich and then nodded answering, "Yes, it is. Are you coming by for dinner?"

Lee remarked, " Sure. If everyone's okay with it-"

Amanda shook her head and responded, "Well, of course we are or I wouldn't have asked. By the way, what would you like for dinner?"

Lee replied, "A nice thick steak and a bottle of wine."

Amanda dreamily stated, "Hmm. That would be nice. Okay, well come over anyway because we're waiting for Jamie and Mother to get home and then we'll decide."

Lee smiled and replied, "All right. Does Phillip have the TV on for the game?"

Amanda smiled and remarked, "I'll have him put it on. See you soon."

Lee responded, "Hey. I love you."

Amanda kept smiling as Phillip walked by her to the family room and sat on the couch and answered, "I love you, too."

They hung up and Phillip nodded stating, "Yeah. He's the one, all right."

Amanda asked, "What do you mean, Sweetheart?"

Phillip grinned and responded, "Well, you have this goofy look on your face and you told him you love him and you never did that with Dean. That's how I know that's Lee's it for you."

Amanda shrugged and queried, "What do you mean, goofy? And explain what you mean about"it"?"

Phillip sighed and shook his head thinking, Parents. He then stated, "Okay. Well, you usually do more than one thing in the kitchen while you're on the phone, but with Lee you kinda get this spacey look and don't do anything until you're off. You were frazzled sometimes when you'd talk to Dean, but with Lee you don't let anything bother you. It's like you're not even here in the room, you know?"

Amanda chuckled amazed at how in tune with her Phillip was and exclaimed, "Wow! Well now you know what it'll be like for you, someday-"

Phillip retorted stating, "Me? No way! I'm gonna be cool!"

Amanda nodded and replied, "Uh-huh! I've already seen the signs Young Man, when you're on the phone with Suzanne-"

Phillip howled remarking, "Aw, Mom!"

Amanda put up a hand and stated, "Sweetheart, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it. In fact, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world to love someone. But you're a little young yet for that. Now, please put on the game for Lee because he'll be here shortly."

While Phillip turned on the Orioles game and ate his sandwich, Amanda realized how fast he was maturing and sighed thinking, One child to go. Will I make it?

Shaking her head finally, Amanda went to the refrigerator to check out options for dinner. She decided to let the matter drop for now but she definitely had to let Joe know that Phillip will have questions for him the next time he visits. She'd also tell Lee to be prepared as well.

The End


End file.
